Harry Osborn
"My entire body is literally rotting, but like, it be like that sometimes, I guess." Harold "Harry" Osborn, aka "Hobgoblin" is a hero located in New York, New York, most often associated with heroes Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, and Arachne. He is the son of billionaire Norman Osborn and wife Emily Lyman-Osborn. History Early life Harry Osborn is the only child of Norman Osborn, billionaire founder and CEO of Oscorp, and Emily Lyman-Osborn. He was born in Manhattan, New York. Growing up, Harry was very close with his mother, who cared for him very deeply. However, his relationship with his father was very strained. Norman cared more about his fortune and company than he did his family, and was a heavy drinker, and would often lash out toward Emily and Harry. However, Harry found sanctuary from his abusive father and stressful young life in the public eye in his best friend, Peter Parker. The two became fast friends after meeting in a park when they were young children, and Emily was glad to find a family willing to watch Harry when life at home became too dangerous. Harry often stayed at the Parker residence for days at a time. The two remained best friends until the age of 13, when Norman decided to send Harry away to a boarding school in England. Harry spent some time in England studying, but he was never an astute student. He was a consistent underachiever, spending more time nursing unhealthy habits such as drinking and smoking than he did studying, especially after the death of his mother approximately a month after moving away to school. While there, Harry began running into health problems; he frequently contracted illnesses and infections, was unable to do certain str physical activities, and sometimes found sores on various parts of the body such as his neck, back, or legs. Ultimately, during his junior year of high school, he made the decision to drop out and move back home. Coming home Upon coming back to New York, Harry discovered his father to be in the late stages of a rare, degenerative, and terminal disease called Viridistatera Dolosa, which causes the rapid decay of muscles, organs, the central nervous system, and the immune system; the disease's destruction of the liver creates jaundice-like effect, causing the the skin to become green in hue, and this combines with the degeneration of the skin to create a green, scaly appearance on the patient. Norman revealed that this disease is genetic, and that Harry was experiencing the early stages of the disease. However, Norman also told him that Oscorp was researching remedies and possible cures. He did not, however, reveal what that research was. Not sure what to do with the information that he would be dead by the age of 30, he reached out to his old friends, Peter Parker and MJ Watson. The three had a happy reunion, and seemed to pick up right where they all left off. They introduced Harry to the rest of their group: Gwen Stacey, Johnny Storm, and Liz Allen, and Michelle Morales. Oscorp, Project Dolly, and The Spider-People After more thoroughly setting in, Harry began the early treatments his father had underwent in his early stages of the disease, though it was unclear how effective these treatments are. At this same time, Harry began to work for his father in Oscorp. He learned the ins and outs of the company, training to take over after his father passes. He was exposed to increasingly secretive studies, including ones of cloning, radioactive spiders, and inter-dimensional travel. Despite learning of these studies, he still had seen nothing of this supposed cure. After living and working in the city for some time, Harry caught onto the sensation rocking the city: Spider-man and Spider-woman. They were all anyone could talk about, plastered across the headlines of the New York Post and the Daily Bugle. New York couldn't get enough of Spiders, and apparently neither could Norman. He was convinced that Spider-man and Spider-woman are the keys to his survival, obsessing over them constantly. Harry watched his father unravel, fixated on these people dubbed "superheros." After the failure of a highly classified project dubbed "Project Dolly," Norman lost it in a way Harry had never witnessed before; he lost all control and became borderline homicidal. Norman's assistants were quickly shepherded from his quarters, leaving only Harry. Norman revealed to him the details of Project Dolly, telling him that he had cloned Spider-man, convinced that the hero's healing abilities could save his life. He had raised a clone to maturity in hopes that a total transfusion would heal Norman's body. Now that the project had "failed," however, there was no hope. However, Harry did not know what "failed" meant, assuming that the clone had died or fell victim to some other health complication. Thoroughly shaken by this revelation, Harry did the only thing he could think to do: confess to his best friend. He met with Peter, and told him everything, about the Osborn disease, his father's and his own condition, and finally about Project Dolly. Peter then revealed some secrets of his own: that he and Gwen were the New York Spiders, and that Gwen had busted the subject of Project Dolly out of Oscorp, and she was now in hiding at MJ's apartment. Peter took him to meet the subject, who he called "Jessica." Upon meeting her, the two bonded over shared experience of having Norman as a "father." The Green Goblin and Hobgoblin Harry assisted in hiding Jessica from Oscorp over the next several weeks, which became ever harder with his father, who was quickly losing grip on reality and morality. With the emergence of Jessica's Arachne persona, came the emergence of Norman's "Green Goblin," which came after taking a highly experimental serum based off of the Captain America strength serum from the 1940s. He began terrorizing New York, and though the Spiders could keep him at bay, and keep Jessica safe, he was often too much for them, his technology too advanced for mere hand to hand combat. Jessica's location got compromised along the way, and Norman kidnapped her to begin the transfusion. This spurred Harry into action; he took the remaining amount of the bootleg serum (about a quarter of what his father took), and stole some experimental military equipment. He joined Peter and Gwen as Hobgoblin in the final showdown against Norman to save Jessica. After this fight, Harry joined the "Spider Squad" with Peter, Gwen, and Jessica, permanently as "Hobgoblin." Rapid Degeneration